


Friends Look At Each Other Like That

by Telescopedean



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, James t Kirk just being cocky and fluffy, Joanna McCoy mention, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Star Trek - Freeform, Taylor Swift writes mckirk songs, Time to go Taylor swift, academy era mckirk, honestly just fluff with no plot tbh, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telescopedean/pseuds/Telescopedean
Summary: “Friends?” Jim asks.Leonard shakes his head and Jim is confused. Why couldn’t he say what he wanted to because what he wanted was to be more than friends. It was something so obvious to him, but why didn’t he say it?“Friends don’t look at each other like...this.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Friends Look At Each Other Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic before, but felt it was anticlimactic. So I deleted it before kind of remastering it. This is based on the song Time To Go by Taylor Swift I believe. I still think this is shitty and rushed but I felt I needed to redo it and share it since people liked the original version. I didn’t really change a whole lot about the plot just added some things that were missing and added kind of a resolution to the whole thing. As well as some fake deep poetic kind of vibe. Feedback is appreciated and I love your comments and kudos! Thank you so much for supporting my work it means the world that you care about my writing, it means a lot that you guys have felt impacted by my work. Go check out my other fic Champagne Problems 
> 
> -bones <3

Leonard wakes as the alarm clock beside his bed buzzes, he reaches over to turn it off. When he turns to face the door, he notices Jim standing there in the doorway. His sweatpants low on his hips and his hair sticking up everywhere, Leonard chuckles as he leaps into the bed instantly. Pulling the white sheets above his head, feeling the coolness of them. Leonard can see the sun peeking through their apartment window, it shines on Jim’s face. 

He sits up slightly against the headboard, reaches out for Jim’s hand and loops his fingers in between his. Smiling as Jim lays on his side, placing his arm close on Leonards bare chest. Jim’s hand moves to run over the hair there under his fingers. He turns on the radio beside his alarm clock, Taylor Swift playing. And the words are soft as she sings _“he’s insisting that friends look at each other like that.”_

“Good sleep?” Jim asks, it’s the casual small talk they have in the morning. 

Leonard nods and let’s go of Jim’s hand to run his fingers through his soft blonde hair. Grinning at the way Jim reacts, he closes his eyes and his lips turn upwards in contentment. 

“You?” Leonard asks. 

Jim opens his eyes and Leonard watches as the sun shifts as it shines on the planes of his face. Jim is blushing now, Leonard pretends he doesn’t find it adorable. 

“I had a nice dream.” He whispers, it sounds like a secret he wants to share. 

“And what was it about, darling.”

Jim’s heart melts and he beams, he giggles and reaches his hand to run his palm along Leonards cheekbone. Watching as Leonard reaches up to bring Jim’s palm up to his mouth, kissing the skin there. 

“Hmm let me think,” Jim sighs dramatically and brings his hand up to his lips as he pretends to think. “Oh well... it was about a _certain_ southern man, dark hair, sexy accent.” He says it sarcastically, but his cocky smile says a whole different story.

Leonard rolls his eyes this time as he tries to pretend what he has just said isn't romantic. Because they are best friends laying in bed, kissing each other’s hands, watching the light reflect off of each other’s face, doing everything lovers do. Another day of _insisting that friends look at each other like that._

“Jim?”

“Hmm?”

“What are _we_?”

The question startles them both just a little bit. Its an inevitable question, Jim knows that. Jim knows that _now_ and he knew that when he stopped hooking up with blonde girls on the weekend, to spend time with Leonard. He knew that when holding Leonard's hand, as they walked back to their apartment felt _different_. He knew that when Leonard told Joanna about him. When he almost kissed him under that _stupid fucking street lamp_ , their mouths lingering and their breaths close, only for Jim to pull away and chuckle. Bourbon on his breath. 

“Friends?” Jim asks.

Leonard shakes his head and Jim is confused. Why couldn’t he say what he wanted to because what he wanted was to be more than friends. It was something so obvious to him, but why didn’t he say it? 

“Friends don’t look at each other like... _this_.”

Jim doesn’t respond. Not because he doesn’t agree, but because he feels as if he has already ruined the moment enough. Leonard looks down to Jims lips then back up into his eyes. He wants to break the ice, wants to kiss him and hold him, stop pretending that Jim doesn’t feel the same way. Because he does, he knows because he talks in his sleep. Jim’s sleepy mumbles as he snuggles into his pillow at night, whispering Leonards name on his lips.

“I want to kiss you, can I kiss you?” He whispers. He's trying to hide his nervousness because he’s always wanted to ask that. Jim’s stomach feels fuzzy and warm as the words escape Leonards mouth. 

He finds Jim blushing and biting his lip, his grin becoming wider.

“Yea, then kiss me.” 

Leonard slides down to lay next to Jim, as he cups his face with both of his hands. His fingers placed on the flushed skin of his cheek, blushing too as he realizes how long he’s wanted this. Thinks about that street lamp, and old bourbon. Jim is looking into his eyes and he looks like he’s seen the most magnificent sight. Leonard laughs and he hesitates before placing soft kisses on his cheek, then his nose, then his forehead. Jim whines, his thumb grazing the skin on Leonards waist impatiently. 

“Come on Bones, kiss me already.” He pouts dramatically. 

“Hmm, just trying to savour it.” Leonard mumbles. And it’s true, he’d wanted to kiss him for so long. He’d wanted to kiss him everywhere, so he grazes his stubble along his jawline. Listening to Jim’s breath get heavy and impatient. 

“So fucking _intricate_.” Jim whines. 

Leonard grips onto Jim’s hair and tilts his head slightly up as his ear grazes the pillow his head lays on. He kisses his mouth slowly, savouring it, and Jim lets out a happy sigh as he kisses him back harder pulling back with a smile. 

“Hmm yea, you are an excellent kisser.” Jim says. 

“Well don’t sound so surprised.” Leonard chuckles. “Wanted to do that ever since you got drunk in your Levi’s under that street light.” 

Jim rolls his eyes before wrapping his arms around Leonards neck, nuzzling his face into his chest. Leonard giggles at the tickling sensation his breath gives, bubbling with laughter as Jim looks up with his marble eyes. 

“Be my boyfriend.” Jim says. 

And Leonard is taken back for a second, not because he doesn’t want to. But because he is so forward with everything he says. He smiles because he wants that, he wants to kiss him always, call Jim his own. 

“Be my boyfriend. Let me hold your hand on the way to class, let me kiss you in front of our friends, let’s stop insisting that friends do what we do.” 

Leonard laughs, almost snorts because Jim is right. And _how fucking oblivious and naive_ could they have been, to not notice that all along? It’s a feeling deep within his bones that screams, _“finally”._ It’s refreshing and honestly romantic. 

“Okay, but only if you’ll be my boyfriend too.” He jokes. 

It’s sweet and sincere and funny to Jim as he nuzzles back into Leonards neck, kissing the flesh there. Leonard squirms under him, smiling at the sensation as Jim whispers a cocky _“whatever”._

“Don’t get too comfortable, we have to get up _eventually_.” Leonard whispers into the top of Jim’s hair.

Jim groans.

“No, I’m good, sweetheart.” 

Leonard rolls his eyes looking towards the window, the sun is getting higher, he assumes he’s about to miss his morning classes. He sighs in defeat, realizing that he would rather be in bed with Jim then anywhere else. He wraps his arms tighter around Jim’s torso.

“Okay then I’m prescribing bed rest.” Leonard jokes.

Jim mumbles something incoherent into Leonards chest, something he doesn’t understand as he lets out a bubbling laugh. This makes him happy, the sound of Jim’s laugh has always given him butterflies. This makes Leonard crack a smile and melt back into the mattress. Not wanting to focus his attention on anything other than Jim. 


End file.
